The little love that could've by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: E em algum ponto entre a fase que durou dois longos anos de "Eu-não-quero-mais-Uchiha-Sasuke-muitoobrigada" fase esta que Ino apelidou de "negação" e um punho vicioso vindo em direção a seu rosto, que Sasuke se apaixonou por ela. Completamente. COMPLETA
1. Parte I

_**Uma fanfic SasuSaku em 2 shots  
><strong>_

_**Classificação**__: T.  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance_ (com pitadas de humor/drama/fluffy)_  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu. _

_**Dedicatória**: Para K. Harumi **&** Gessica (flores, arigatou =)  
><em>

_**Autora**: OhWhatsHerFace_

_Do original de mesmo título._

_**Sinopse:** E em algum ponto entre a fase que durou dois longos anos de "Eu-não-quero-mais-Uchiha-Sasuke-muitoobrigada" (fase esta que Ino apelidou de "negação") e um punho vicioso vindo em direção a seu rosto, que Sasuke se apaixonou por ela. Completamente.  
><em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The little love that could've**

**Parte I  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>1. <strong>Comfort<strong> _Conforto_

Sasuke obteve conforto com o fato de que, apesar de Sakura passar por dois anos pela _fase Eu-não-te-quero-mais- Uchiha-Sasuke- muitoobrigada_ - também apelidado de negação por Ino - Sakura acabou aceitando seu pedido para saírem em um encontro (o que foi bom, porque se ela tivesse recusado, Sasuke não saberia o que fazer com sua assim chamada _paixão platônica pela moça)._

* * *

><p>2. <strong>Kiss<strong>_ Beijo_

Mesmo um shinobi implacável que é, Itachi não pode evitar jogar a cabeça para trás e rir quando seu irmão de quinze anos de idade (finalmente, todos crescem) lhe perguntou: - Er ... e como é que é... você sabe ... _beijarumagarota?_

* * *

><p>3. <strong>Soft<strong> _Suave_

Sua mão é agradavelmente e surpreendentemente suave. Sasuke decide agarrá-la, ignorando a forma como as bochechas da moça tomam uma tonalidade de rosa, o que ele _não_ pode ignorar. Nem mesmo pode ignorar os arredores, e _não é sua mãe ali_ tão sutilmente espionando seu _precioso bebê Sasu-chan_ graças a uma dica de seu irmão mais velho muito malvado?

* * *

><p>4.<strong> Pain<strong> _Dor_

Quando ele a vê mordendo o lábio e segurando as lágrimas enquanto trata das suas contusões – contusões essas que teve no lugar dela, para protegê-la - ele conclui que vê-la chorar dói muito mais.

* * *

><p>5. <strong>Potatoes<strong>_ Batatas_

"Confie em mim, ela vai adorar!"

foram as palavras que deveria ter feito Sasuke parar de acreditar em _qualquer coisa_ dita por Naruto (o loiro idiota e estúpido que gostava de chamar-se de seu melhor amigo). Mas quando Sakura o trouxe uma cesta de tomates, ele adorou, então talvez ela não se importasse em ganhar um caixote de batatas em troca.

* * *

><p>6<strong>. Rain<strong> _Chuva_

Há uma chuva torrencial lá fora durante uma noite dessas, quando Sakura está na casa de Sasuke e Mikoto despreocupadamente sugere que a moça passe a noite, fazendo-a corar e Sasuke ranger os dentes num: _- Mamãe_ ohmeudeus!

Uma Mikoto confusa franze o cenho _porque obviamente_ quis dizer que era em quartos separados (ainda era cedo para netos ;).

* * *

><p>7. <strong>Chocolate<strong>

Um dia Itachi vê Sakura batendo em Sasuke por nenhuma razão particular e Sasuke gritando indignado, fazendo-a se desfazer em lágrimas e assim ele toma a situação em si para ensinar a seu otouto algumas regras simples:

"Ela está _sempre,_ sempre **certa** (Sério - _Sempre)_ " e "Não, chocolate e flores **não** Resolvem Sempre os Problemas " e " Ela pode comer o quanto quiser comer" e assim por diante.

* * *

><p>8. <strong>Happiness<strong> _Felicidade_

Mesmo não sendo uma Uchiha e ela certamente manchará para _sempre _o conjunto de genes Uchiha com esse cabelo cor _de rosa chiclete_, Fugaku opta por ignorar todos os membros do clã doidos para casar suas filhas com Sasuke – porque o rapaz está feliz como está.

* * *

><p>9. <strong>Telephone<strong>

Sasuke relembra o dia em que chegou ao apartamento de Sakura somente para ouvi-la ao telefone: "Não, não, _não estamos fazendo qualquer coisa assim_ - não, eu não estou mentindo - sim, sim, _estou_ certa - bem, vamos - _sim,_ se isso acontecer - o que não vai - _eu juro, não estamos fazendo sexo_ - mas sim, vamos usar proteção ... ja ne, Mikoto-san".

* * *

><p>10. <strong>Ears<strong> _Orelhas_

"Não, Sakura, eu não vou colocar um brinco"

"Eu não me importo se você acha sexy"

_"e daí_ que Shikamaru tem um"

"mulher, eu disse que _não,_ caramba "

" a sim, e você vai fazer _o que_... _er_ ... tá ok _tácertosevocêinsiste"._

* * *

><p>11. <strong>Name<strong> _Nome_

Sasuke odiava _Sasucakes_.

A primeira vez que Naruto o apelidou assim, ele não gostou nada disso e também não mudou idéia quando Sakura decidiu usar o apelido também.

* * *

><p>12. <strong>Sensual<strong>

Havia algumas coisas que Sakura não podia comer em sua presença: como picolés, bananas e sorvetes de casquinha, por exemplo.

* * *

><p>13.<strong> Death<strong> _Morte_

"Merda, merda, merda"

Sasuke solta maldições quando encontra uma_ samambaia_ - um símbolo de amor e de que seu relacionamento está evoluindo - que Sakura lhe deu (cortesia de uma incessante Ino Yamanaka) samambaias estas já marrom e murchas e _mortas._

* * *

><p>14. <strong>Sex<strong>_ Sexo_

Sakura não está de todo envergonhada quando olha para Sasuke e para a capa laranja do livro em suas mãos e depois de olhar – somente de relance – por duas vezes – volta seu olhar verde para os ônix somente para perceber que estava sendo observada.

Agora as jades se arregalam, as bochechas coram e a moça se vê completamente envergonhada.

* * *

><p>15. <strong>Touch<strong> _Toque_

"Eu _juro,_ Mikoto-san, eu estava _fazendo cócegas_ nele! - _Nada mais aconteceu"_

* * *

><p>16. <strong>Weakness<strong> _Fraqueza_

Naruto passa semanas enchendo a paciência de Sasuke sobre sua "nova técnica super impressionante" que iria "acabar com o traseiro dele de seis maneiras diferentes", ele também passa semanas se recuperando de uma surra de Sakura que certamente _não aprovou_ aquela coisa chamada _Sakura Sexy no Jutsu._

* * *

><p>17. <strong>Tears<strong>_ Lágrimas_

"Minha mãe diz que ajuda abrir a geladeira e aspirar um pouco do ar frio", Sasuke diz para ela ao vê-la entre cortar cebolas e enxugar as lágrimas, porque mesmo que essas não fossem lágrimas de real tristeza, ainda eram lágrimas _de Sakura_ e ver aquilo nunca o deixava satisfeito.

* * *

><p>18. <strong>Speed<strong> _Velocidade_

"Sasuke, estou descontente com quão rápido seu relacionamento com Haruno-san está ocorrendo".

Seu pai começa um dia desses e antes que Sasuke possa lhe dizer que _nada_ disso está acontecendo, Fugaku levanta a mão e continua: "Por que vocês dois não ficaram noivos ainda?"

* * *

><p>19. <strong>Wind<strong> _Vento_

Foi em uma viagem ao sul do País do Vento que Sakura percebeu que tinha um dom para venenos e foi em uma viagem ao norte do País do Fogo que Sakura encontrou uma ex kunoichi de Konoha que também reconheceu o dom da moça e quis fazê-la sua aprendiz; Sasuke e Naruto tentaram ficar felizes por ela quando começou vacilar porque ao contrário de Haruno, eles percebem que isso significava que Sakura _iria_ embora.

* * *

><p>20. <strong>Freedom<strong> _Liberdade_

"Faça o que quiser".

resmunga Sasuke um pouco insensível e descuidado, ignorando a dor nos olhos de Sakura.

* * *

><p>21.<strong> Life<strong> _Vida_

Rin-san (a especialista em venenos que lhe ofereceu um treinamento especial) te dá um mês para se decidir e voltar, mas Sakura não sabe se pode deixar sua vida em Konoha - seus pais, Naruto, Ino, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-Shishou, _Sasuke..._

* * *

><p>22. <strong>Jealousy<strong> _Ciúme_

Sasuke não sabe no que está se metendo quando diz a _Sakura_ que da próxima vez _ele_ vai segurar suas coisas e que ela jamais deve pedir para _Lee-san_ para ajudar novamente só porque ele estava no mesmo caminho que ela.

* * *

><p>23. <strong>Hands<strong> _Mãos_

"Eu volto, sabia".

murmura Sakura, fingindo estar aborrecida, depois de Naruto dar a ela as calças de seu pijama favorito com copos ramen brodados sobre o tecido, e, em seguida, deixando-a para que ela pudesse passar sua última noite com Sasuke.

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Taste<strong> _Sabor_

_Ela só vai ficar fora por um ano,_ Sasuke pensa consigo mesmo enquanto olha para a forma feminina dormir, porque dizer as palavras em voz alta deixaria um gosto amargo na boca.

* * *

><p>25.<strong> Devotion<strong> _Devoção_

"Então, eu vou ficar fora por um ano e imagino que você e sua mão vão ter que começar a entrar em ação..."

a isso, Naruto mal consegue suprimir uma risada

"Então, você quer um passe livre*?"

ela pergunta a Sasuke, e ele e Naruto olham para ela e depois para os portões da Vila - para o qual ele revira os olhos e diz a moça que ela é uma idiota.

.

.

.

**Continua no domingo : Parte II/Final**

* * *

><p><em>Hey, flores =)<em>

_Como estão?_

_Nahhh lembram que eu disse que ainda tinham mais coisas novas,_

_pois é, taí uma delas =)_

_Gostaram da **primeira** parte da fic?_

_Fofa ne_

_Bom, flores, passei suuuuper rapidinho pra postar essa** parte I** e a próxima posto no **domingo** ;D_

_E voltamos essa semana ainda com **Frozen**,_

_Um beijinho,_

_**recadinhos** são muito bem vindos ;)_

_Hime._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ps: <em>**

_**1** Volto respondendo **reviews** e **Pms** amanhã à tarde (sem falta)_

_**2** E também coloco algumas leituras em dia no **final de semana**_

_**3** Todas as traduções são autorizadas pela autora. De fato, recebi autorização de Ohwhatsherface para fazer as fics que quisesse de seu perfil =DD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>passe livre*<strong>: Uma relação aberta._


	2. Parte II

_**Uma fanfic SasuSaku em 2 shots  
><strong>_

_**Classificação**__: T.  
><em>

_Não contém spoilers/ UA  
><em>

_**Shipper**__: SasuSaku  
><em>

_**Gênero**: Romance_ (com pitadas de humor/drama/fluffy)_  
><em>

_**Disclamer**__: Naruto não é meu. _

_**Dedicatória**: Para K. Harumi **&** Gessica  
><em>

_**Autora**: OhWhatsHerFace_

_Do original de mesmo título._

_**Sinopse:** E em algum ponto entre a fase que durou dois longos anos de "Eu-não-quero-mais-Uchiha-Sasuke-muitoobrigada" (fase esta que Ino apelidou de "negação") e um punho vicioso vindo em direção a seu rosto, que Sasuke se apaixonou por ela. Completamente._

_**N/T**: Há notas finais que talvez sejam interessantes se **lidas**...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**The little love that could've**

**Parte II**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>26. <strong>Forever<strong> _Eternidade_

Um ano se passa (embora pareça uma eternidade) e Sasuke não está muito certo de como reagir quando uma carta retorna no lugar de Sakura, dizendo que ela se decidira em estender seu treinamento um pouco mais.

* * *

><p>27.<strong> Blood<strong>_ Sangue_

"Isso está ficando meio difícil de ver"

comenta Naruto, franzindo a testa para a "falta" (palavras de Naruto) de Sasuke, que lança sua kunai aos alvos meio que sem entusiasmo, mas Itachi discorda:

"Era difícil de ver na semana passada - agora é simplesmente patético."

* * *

><p>28.<strong> Sickness<strong> _Doença_

Apesar de seu filho ser um rapaz inteligente, Mikoto sempre se surpreende por quão tolo ele está sendo, por isso ela toma para si a tarefa de guiá-lo na direção certa:

"Então ela quer ficar mais um ano, Sasuke, tudo bem, _apóie-a_ - mas pare de se lamentar, traga seu traseiro preguiçoso aqui e apenas vá _visitá-la!_ "

* * *

><p>29. <strong>Melody<strong> _Melodia_

Sua pequena saudação em um _"olá, estranho."_ é como música para seus ouvidos.

* * *

><p>30. <strong>Star<strong> _Estrela_

Sasuke fica impressionado quando dá à ela uma de suas mais mortais cobras para coleta de veneno ( julgando um pedido bastante peculiar) e ela faz um antídoto a partir do veneno em poucas horas. Logo, Uchiha Sasuke conclui que Haruno Sakura é uma superstar.

* * *

><p>31.<strong> Home<strong> _Lar_

No último dia de Sasuke em sua_ semana de_ _férias,_ Sakura realmente passa a entender o ditado "Lar é onde o coração da gente está."

* * *

><p>32. <strong>Confusion<strong>_ Confusão_

Sakura volta para Konoha algumas semanas antes da data originalmente ela havia estendido sua estadia com Rin-sensei, Sasuke acaba ficando perplexo ao vê-la à sua porta, mas ainda assim satisfeito.

* * *

><p>33. <strong>Fear<strong>_ Medo_

Sasuke aprende da maneira mais dura que "Qual é o seu problema, é apenas uma aranha!" _não é_ algo _bom_ para se dizer.

* * *

><p>34. <strong>LightningThunder** _Relâmpago / Trovão_

Está chovendo forte, _booms_ de trovão em um segundo plano.

Assim, Mikoto pede para Sakura passar a noite (pela enésima vez, _oh meu Deus);_ Sakura cora profundamente quando a matriarca Uchiha não a leva ao quarto que ela habitualmente ocupava, mas sim ao quarto de_ Sasuke._

* * *

><p>35. <strong>Bonds<strong>_ Laços_

Sakura olha para Sasuke e Naruto um tanto suspeita e pergunta:

"Tem _certeza_ de que vocês não entraram em algum tipo de _Romance_ Proibido do tipo _epopéia trágica_ quando eu fui embora?"

* * *

><p>36. <strong>Marke<strong>_**t** Mercado_

A coisa que Sakura mais odeia em Sasuke é que ele ocasionalmente vem passar a noite (extra-oficialmente "se mudando", como diz Ino) é que ela tem que fazer muitas mais idas ao mercado uma vez que _aquele traseiro preguiçoso_ continua comendo todos os seus _tomates -_ bem, isso, e também usa toda a água quente.

* * *

><p>37. <strong>Technology<strong> _Tecnologia_

"Não, Ino, _não_ precisamos apimentar nossa vida amorosa."

* * *

><p>38. <strong>Gift<strong> _Presente_

- ... Batatas, _outra vez?_

* * *

><p>39. <strong>Smile<strong> _Sorriso_

Sakura encontra-se um pouco agradável quando em uma manhã, acorda com Sasuke debruçado sobre si, observando-a, com um sorriso forçado no rosto que dizia que ele estava tentando guardar um segredo.

* * *

><p>40. <strong>Innocence<strong>_ Inocência_

Em seguida, ele continuou, num tom mais inocente.

"Você roncou como uma droga de elefante, na verdade, foi pior que Naruto".

* * *

><p>41. <strong>Completion<strong>_ Realização_

Sua vingança pelo incidente _Sakura-ronca-ronca-como-um-elefante_ vem na forma de

"Esta noite não, Sasuke-kun, estou com dor de cabeça"

é claro, por cerca de _várias_ semanas seguidas.

* * *

><p>42. <strong>Clouds<strong>_ Nuvens_

"Aquele parece Pakkun!"

Sakura aponta para o céu entre risos, esperando que ele olhasse para as nuvens, mas sua atenção fora completamente atraída para o sorriso no rosto da moça.

* * *

><p>43. <strong>Sky<strong> _Céu_

Sasuke tinha muitas cicatrizes em seu corpo para mostrar que a quantidade de coisas que faria por esta garota era ilimitada.

* * *

><p>44. <strong>Heaven<strong>_ Paraíso_

Ele não diz a ela porque sabe que ela iria se sentir envergonhada, mas Sakura parece quase que celeste naquele vestido branco que chama de _disfarce_ para a sua próxima missão.

* * *

><p>45.<strong> Hell<strong> _Inferno_

Nas noites quando ele retorna do tipo mais horrível e _assustador_ de missão, Sasuke vai direto para o apartamento de Sakura, onde reflete sobre a vida como shinobi - escondido nas sombras com as mãos cobertas de sangue – enquanto Sakura cura suas feridas e gentilmente limpa o vermelho de sua pele, puxando-o lentamente para fora da escuridão.

* * *

><p>46. <strong>Sun<strong> _Sol_

Sasuke acorda com raios de sol em seus olhos e _alguém_ (provavelmente loiro e falador e estúpido) vasculhando os armários da cozinha de Sakura, em voz alta se perguntando onde está o ramen, e você se pergunta se é assim que vai ser quando vocês finalmente formarem uma família.

* * *

><p>47. <strong>Moon<strong> _Lua_

Ela olha para a lua e pensa nele nas noites quando está ausente em uma missão e se pergunta se ele está fazendo o mesmo por ela.

* * *

><p>48. <strong>Waves<strong> _Ondas_

"Você vai se trocar _agora"_

Sasuke ordena severamente antes que ela possa chegar à praia com aquele biquíni vermelho.

* * *

><p>49. <strong>Hair<strong> _Cabelos_

Sasuke pressiona seus lábios na bochecha dela para silenciar suas queixas de que seu cabelo está muito curto e murmura um elogio antes de beijá-la novamente.

* * *

><p>50. <strong>Supernova<strong> _  
><em>

Ele não diz isso com muita freqüência, mas algumas vezes, Sasuke, em meio a turbilhões de paixão, beijos quentes ao longo do caminho de seu pescoço, murmura que a ama, e isso é como se centenas de explosões acontecessem ao mesmo tempo sob sua pele, deixando-a quente e agitada, de modo que ela o puxa para mais perto para mostrar-lhe como _se_ sente em relação a ele.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_.  
><em>

_Mnham mnham_

_**Gostaram**?_

_Nah eu queria postar algumas das fics da autora já faz muito, mas muuuuito tempo. _

_Então, quando arranjei tempo e as autorizações (para fazer TODAS) vim postar correndo =D_

_._

_Nah amores, o ritmo dela é tão gostoso, faz a gente imaginar o porvir ne_

_.  
><em>

_Pergunto:** curtiram**?_

_._

_Eu ainda pretendo postar outras mais (repito, a gatinha me deixou fazer as fics que eu quisesse - mas ok, é até covardia pq tipoooooo eu gosto da maioria heheh)_

_Nah,_

_digam pra Hime o que acharam dessa Two-shots: deixem **recadinhos** =D_

_._

_E  
><em>

_(como disse, estou muitooo** empolgada** em postar alguns trabalhos novos ainda nessas férias - pq depois que voltar às aulas é aquilo ne ...)_

_.  
><em>

_No entanto, tenho percebido novamente um movimento relativamente **pequeno** no site,_

_portanto, durante **essa seman**a, talvez eu **controle** mais o **número de postagens** (que seri**am**, a priori, 5...contando com Frozen, prop Indecentes, OBHandHH e as SasusakuIce, mas em vista ao movimento devo **re**formular essa estimativa...)_

_...  
><em>

_Enfim, apareçam amores, nas **férias**, esse é o **único pré-requisito** para **postagens veloze**s. (fato)_

_.  
><em>

_Bom, flores,_

_vou indo._

_Nos vemos em breve,_

_bjitos,_

_hime._

* * *

><p><strong>Supernova*<strong>: é o nome dado aos corpos celestes surgidos após as explosões de estrelas (estimativa) com mais de 10 massas solares, que produzem objetos extremamente brilhantes, os quais declinam até se tornarem invisíveis, passadas algumas semanas ou meses. Em apenas alguns dias o seu brilho pode intensificar-se em 1 bilhão de vezes a partir de seu estado original, tornando a estrela tão brilhante quanto uma galáxia, mas, com o passar do tempo, sua temperatura e brilho diminuem até chegarem a um grau inferior aos primeiros. (by** wiki**)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps:<strong>

* A tradução foi super **livre**. Eu mudei uma série de coisas para obter um 'melhor encaixe' de todo o resto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pps: <em>**

_**1** **reviews** e **Pms** respondo hoje ou amanhã (depende de como estará meu acesso ao meu net...)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_(!)_**

_.  
><em>

_**2** Colocarei algumas** leituras** em dia a partir da **quarta-feira **_

_**.  
><strong>_

_**Mas relembro:**_

_**.  
><strong>_

_As **minhas leituras** de fanfics em **português** são **somente** das minhas leitoras **regulares**. _

**_Sem exceções._**

_ Então, peço que **por favo**r, **evitem** me enviar **propagandas** e afins. Isso enche minha caixa de emails/pms._

_ É um desconforto e irritante e o site** não** serve pra isso._

_ (poxa, só essa semana recebi** 10** propagandas nas pms! Ah gente, que isso. Seja minha leitora **regular** e aí a gente** conversa** ne, agora chegar do nada pra na cara dura me dizer : " Ah lê minha fic aí". _

_Tipoooo como responder a isso...?)  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_**LOGO**: se você **não** for **minha leitora regular,** por favor, **não insista**._

_(vou **re**colocar essas** infos** no meu perfil em breve. Parece que algumas pessoas** esqueceram** delas...)  
><em>

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<br>**_

_**3** Todas as traduções são SEMPRE **autorizadas** pela autora. Ohwhatsherface é um amorzinho e me deixou traduzir **todas** as suas fics =DD_


End file.
